I drove all night
by nature-girlie
Summary: I got the idea of writing this fic when I heard Celine Dion's song: I drove all night. It's LITERATI just like all my fics. Final chapter out, just to get a closure to this story.
1. I Drove All Night chapter 1

**Drive All Night  
**  
A/N: I was watching Celine Dion; One Year, One heart tv-show and when I heard this song (I Drove all night) I just got a feeling to write a story. This isn't part of my nature-wonders (Moonpath, sunrise, soon coming night less night) storyline. This story goes from the end of the series 3!!! Sorry that the first chapter is so short. Next one will be longer. And this first chap is only G, but the story will be R!! There might be (read: There is) grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. I try my best to write as good as possible!  
  
Paring: Jess and Rory (duh! No way anyone else!)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belongs to A S-P, all the praise and glory to her! I drove all night is Celine Dion's song. All the praise and glory from the song to her!

**_I Drove all night: Chapter 1_**

_I had to escape  
  
The city was sticky and cruel_  
  
Los Angeles wasn't for me. All the noise, energy everything, so free. So ANNOYING! I just couldn't stay there. I left to get my loved one. Rory. Rory Gilmore. She's now in Yale. Ivy League-girl. Who would've thought that a guy like me, Jess Mariano, would fall in love with an Ivy League-girl. Life is truly strange.  
  
_Maybe I should have called you first  
  
But I was dying to get to you_  
  
I hope she's there. I hope she doesn't have anyone. But why wouldn't she. She's so beautiful and honest. I hope I'm in time. To get my love  
  
_I was dreaming while I drove  
  
The long straight road ahead, uh, huh_  
  
God, the road was long. But now I'm here. Standing behind her dorm room. Waiting for her. Waiting for her to open the door. I hear noise and the door opens.  
  
"Jess.."  
  
A/N: Review and I'll update new chap. It's up to you guys. If you want me to continue, tell me! n-g


	2. I Drove All Night chapter 2

**I drove all night**  
  
A/N: I was watching Celine Dion; One Year, One heart tv-show and when I heard this song (I Drive all night) I just got a feeling to write a story. This isn't part of my nature-wonders (Moonpath, sunrise, soon coming night less night) storyline. This story goes from the end of the series 3!!! Sorry that the first chapter is so short. This is also quite short, but the next on is even longer. And this chap is only PG-13, but the story will be R!! Song lyrics are now underlined! Oh yeah, I haven't seen series 4, so there ARE mistakes.. with the dormstuff etc.  
  
Paring: Jess and Rory (duh! No way anyone else!)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belongs to A S-P, all the praise and glory to her! I drove all night is Celine Dion's song. All the praise and glory from the song to her!  
  
Thanks for all the reviewers! You told me to continue and so I will! CarmenSandiego: Those short sentences are by purpose! You'll see longer now :)  
  
**_-chapter 2-_**  
  
"Jess..."  
  
"Hey, I told you that I'd be back"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't know this soon."  
  
"Well, I did my GED, and why stay"  
  
"Come in" She said, and they both walked in.  
  
**_Flashback_  
**  
_Rory had just came back from Europe, and when she went to see the post. She noticed there was a letter for her. Letter from Venice Beach, California.  
  
´Hey, This is it. The first letter I've ever written. You should be proud. I hope your Europe trip went well. Lot's of good-looking Europeans walking around you. I know when I called we agreed that we could see other people. But I can't. I feel like I'm in Celine Dion's (Can you imagine that, it's Lily's fault. She listens that crap!) song I Drove all night...  
  
__Could taste your sweet kisses  
  
Your arms open wide  
  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
I'm actually taking GED here in Venice, Usa. Good luck in Yale.  
  
You know, I'm coming back, I am  
  
Love, Jess´  
  
Rory welt tears in her eyes. The same song had caught her attention in Europe. They were in one Café in Venice, Italy. And the song had been played. She walked to her room, and fell asleep. To see dreams about Jess.  
  
**Flash forward**_  
  
"How have you been?" Rory asked him as they sat to the couch.  
  
"Fine, no girlfriends if you ask that?" Jess grinned and Rory blushed. She had been caught.  
  
"Me nether"  
  
"No girlfriends. My, that would be hard..." Jess was interrupt when Rory hit him slightly and said:  
  
"Ah, you're impossible"  
  
"Sorry" he said. There was a moment of silende. Then Jess sat up and walked to the window. "You know, it's true what I wrote at the last letter."  
  
_**Flashback  
**  
Rory and Jess had been writing letters for whole summer. And even now when she was at Yale. It wasn't so big surprise when she noticed a letter from Jess when she walked back from class. But she became surprised  
  
'Hi!  
  
Nothing big has happened. I've been working in one book store in Venice Beach. Just by the shore.  
  
I'm stuck with Celine Dion, but well she can really speak from my heart.  
  
Listen "Have you ever been in love?"... I know I have, and I'm still.  
  
I love you Rory,  
  
Jess'  
  
Rory ran tears in her eyes to Paris' room.  
  
"You have Celine Dion's cd's, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, they're there." Paris answered and pointed to her bookshelf.  
  
"Thanks" She took one that had "Have you ever been in love?" in it and run to her room.  
  
As she listened the song, more tears were shed. He loved her as much as she loved him.  
  
**Flash forward**_  
  
" I know" she said as she walked to the window. She put her arms around his waist. " I love you too"  
  
"You do?" Jess asked as he turned around  
  
"Yeah, with all my heart" She looked directly to his eyes.  
  
Without they even noticed the gap between them grew and grew even smaller, until their lips touched the others. The kiss was full of promise. Full of love. Full of passion.  
  
**A/N:** There was the chap number 2. Review and I'll update new chap, there's more hotter stuff coming. n-g  
  
**A/N 2:** Here's the lyrics of Celine Dion's "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart's shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Have you ever walked on air  
Ever felt like you were dreamin'  
When you never thought it could  
But it really feels that good  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart's shooting star  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love, have you...  
  
The time I spent  
Waiting for something that was heaven-sent  
When you find it don't let go,  
I know  
  
Have you ever said a prayer  
And found that it was answered  
All my hope has been restored  
And I ain't looking anymore  
Have you ever been so in love, have you...  
  
Some place that you ain't leavin'  
Somewhere you're gonna stay  
When you finally found the meanin'  
Have you ever felt this way  
  
The time I spent  
Waiting for something that was heaven-sent  
When you find it, don't let go,  
I know...  
  
Coz have you ever been so in love, so in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
You can even reach the stars  
Doesn't matter near or far  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
Have you ever been in love  
So in... love...  
  
© Celine Dion


	3. I Drove All Night chapter 3

**I drove all night**  
  
_A/N:_ Oh yeah, I haven't seen series 4, so there ARE mistakes.. with the dorm stuff etc. Song lyrics are underlined! Next update comes sometime in August. I'm going to a scout camp (TARUS) next Tuesday and I'll be coming back on 5th August. SO some new stuff probably in that weekend :)  
  
_Paring:_ Jess and Rory (duh! No way anyone else!)  
  
_Rating:_ R  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Gilmore Girls belongs to A S-P, all the praise and glory to her! I drove all night is Celine Dion's song. All the praise and glory from the song to her!  
  
**_Thanks for the reviews!_**  
  
**_-chapter 3-_**  
  
Sun was rising when Rory opened her eyes. She felt Jess' arms around her. She had never felt like this. Rory turned around and laid her head to his chest. Soon she fell asleep again.  
  
Few hours later she woke up to the feeling of Jess' fingers running up and down her arm.  
  
"Morning" she said and yawned.  
  
"Morning, feeling tired are we" he said, a smile playing in his lips  
  
"Yeah" and she yawned again "and I think we both know who to blame"  
  
"Well we didn't need to watch all those movies last night!" he said and looked at the pile of movies in her desk with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I know that" she said and gave him a kiss. "Damn it's already 7.30. I have to be in class at 8!" she said as she run to bathroom to wash her teeth . "You can stay here, I'll be back at 2." She shouted to Jess.  
  
"I was thinking to visit Starts Hollow."  
  
"Couldn't you just wait for tomorrow, please. So we could both go there. I don't have any classes on Friday and I already told Mom that I'll be coming right after my classes end on Thursday.  
  
"Ok." He said and smiled "If you just don't mind having me here?"  
  
"What" she rushed back from bathroom wearing black silk bra and jeans. She saw his smile "You're just messing up with me"  
  
"Well, that's something that I'm good at" he said and his smile got even bigger when he saw what she was wearing.  
  
"What?" she said as she saw his strange look  
  
"You may want to put something more on before you go to school."  
  
"What" she said and looked her clothes, "oh, you're right" and she went to her drawers and took dark blue, almost black v-neck shirt. "I gotta go, you get dressed, and see me at 12 in the front of the main building, we could go somewhere to eat." She said as she walked to the door and opened the door  
  
"Ok. Bye"  
  
"Bye Jess" and she walked out and shut the door.  
  
"And I didn't even get my morning kiss" he said and laid back to the bed and fall asleep.  
  
At 12.05 pm  
  
Jess was walking towards the main building and saw Rory sitting in a bench talking with Paris. Rory's back was facing him.  
  
"Guess who?" he said and covered her eyes.  
  
"Jess" she said and got up "You're late!"  
  
"Yeah I know. And what are you going to do about it." Jess said with a sly smirk forming to his lips.  
  
"Ok, I'm going now, remember Rory you have next class at 12.45!" Paris said and soon she was somewhere bothering someone else.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Rory asked Jess when they started to walk towards the cafeteria.  
  
"You" he said and bit her neck.  
  
"Yeah I know you do" she told him, "but I'm hungry and I would like to eat something"  
  
"Well if I'm going to eat you, you can eat me"  
  
"ugh.. You're impossible. Go to a table, I get us something to eat" she said.  
  
Jess find a nice two person table with a window. Jess was watching outside where lot's of people were walking around to go to their class. Soon Rory came to the table.  
  
"coffee, apple pie and ice cream? That's your lunch?" he said taking a look of her plate.  
  
"Yeah, What do you have a problem with it?"  
  
"All junk. When you're coming back to dorm I'm making you something!"  
  
"This is something I always eat." She said. "You cook? Really, I didn't know you can cook!"  
  
"Yeah, well if you work in a diner for two years and then in Jimmy's hot dog stand. You have to learn how to cook!"  
  
"Why."  
  
"I don't eat junk food, like other people" he said with a all-too-well- known smirk forming.  
  
"Ugh... Ok. I'll be back in dorm at 2.15, so it better be ready!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey it's already 12:40. You should be going"  
  
"Oh my god, yeah. I'll see you then." She said, got up and run out.  
  
"And I didn't get my afternoon kiss." He said as he started to walk towards her dorm room. "Hey Where has she learn to run?" he muttered to himself.  
  
At 2.20 pm  
  
"Hey, I'm Back!" Rory shouted when she came in to her room. "Mmm, what are you making that smell wonderful!"  
  
"Well, you're gonna see it when it's ready."  
  
Rory walked behind him and sighed.  
  
"Had a hard day?" he asked and turned around taking his girl to an embrace.  
  
"Yeah, no, I don't know. I just don't understand what Mr. Winston is trying to say." Rory said laying her head to his chest.  
  
"Your professor?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're smart girl. You're going to get it"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to a shower."  
  
"Yeah, this is ready in 15 minutes. Come out or I have to come and get you!"  
  
"Is that a thread?" She said walking to the bathroom.  
  
"And I didn't get my 2:30 pm kiss" he aid to himself when he heard the shower running.  
  
5 minutes later phone rang.  
  
"Could you answer that" Rory shouted from the shower.  
  
"Yeah" he shouted back and answered "Hello!"  
  
"Hi " Lorelai said, little confused by the male voice answering. "Is this Rory's phone"  
  
"Yeah this is ,Lorelai." Jess answered  
  
"Who are you, I don't remember Rory saing that she has a boyfriend."  
  
"It's me, Jess"  
  
"WHAT! WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE! YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT, WHO LEAVES HER WITHOT A GOODBYE..."  
  
"I'm sorry I have to go, I tell Rory to call you back. We are both coming tomorrow. Bye" he said and pressed off.  
  
14 minutes later Rory walks out of the shower.  
  
"One minute more, I would've come and get you."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." She said. "Who called" she asked as she walked to her dress room.  
  
"Umm.. It was your mother. I said you're going to call her later."  
  
"Oh. So she knows you're here."  
  
"Yeah" he said quietly  
  
"So what are we eating" she asked trying to lighten the mood, putting on a beater and comfy pants at the same time.  
  
"Chicken and rise."  
  
They ate in silence, enjoying each others company. When they finished, Jess took the plates and washed them. Rory was watching out of the window.  
  
"It's going to start raining soon"  
  
"Yeah," he said as he walked to the window. He put his hands around her and whispered to her ear, bitint it lightly first.  
  
"You know, you owe me"  
  
"What" she said and turned around  
  
"The morning, afternoon and 2:30 kisses" he said smirking.  
  
"Well, I think that is not hard to cover." She said putting her lips to his. The passion and lust was taking over the both of them. After few minutes Jess pulled back and looked Rory.  
  
"Thanks. I think you should call your mother"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I could go and rent a movie, if you want some privacy."  
  
"yeah, that would be nice."  
  
"Ok," he took his jacket and walked to the door. "I'll be back in half an hour." And he walked out of the room.  
  
Rory walked to the phone and just watched it for a moment.  
  
"Don't be a wuss, just make the call" she said to herself.  
  
"Hello" Lorelai answered.  
  
"Hey, It's me" Rory said.  
  
**_END OF CHAPTER 3!_**  
  
_A/N:_ There was the chap number 3! It's the longest chapter that I've EVER written, you should be proud! I was thinking that this chapter would've been R already, but I had to change my mind. I didn't have enough time to write it. So probably it's going to be the next chapter. Review, please! CU in August. _**n-g**_


	4. I Drove All Night chapter 4

**I drove all night**

**A/N:** Oh yeah, I haven't seen series 4, so there ARE mistakes.. with the dorm stuff etc. I don't know when I'm going to use more lyrics from I drove all night... I don't think it's so important. This whole fic has changed from the I started to write the first chapter of this fic. _Thoughts are in italics!_

**Paring:** Jess and Rory (duh! No way anyone else!)

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls belongs to A S-P, all the praise and glory to her!

Thanks for the reviews!

**_-chapter 4-_**

"Hello" Lorelai answered

"Hi, mom, It's me"

"Hey, how's it going." Lorelai asked bitterly.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I should've told you, but"

" Yeah, you should've. Why, Rory? Why did you take him back. He left you god damnit. He left you without saying goodbye!"

"No mom, you don't understand"

"Well tell then."

"Yes, he left me. Yes, he left me without saying goodbye. But he wrote letters. He didn't left me because what happened in Kyle's. His father came to meet him back then, and he went to California to see his dad. "

"Oh.."

"And he loves me"

"And you believe him? After everything he's done to you?"

"Yeah I do. And why? Because I love him too!"

"Ugh, I can't believe this.."

"mom, this is just like you and Chris. You were going to take him back, because you love him. It's just the same with me. I love Jess. And I'm willing to give it a try!"

"But it's JESS!"

"Yes it's Jess. The love of my life.

"I just can't und.."

"Mom, I don't wanna do this conversation by phone. We are coming there tomorrow. We talk about it then. Just go to Luke's and tell him that we both are coming. Bye mom"

"Bye"

Rory laid to her bed and closed her eyes. - _Why don't she understand? Why can't she be just hapy for me?- _Soon she fell asleep.

Jess came back few minutes later after she had fell asleep. He had picked Willy wonka and the Chocolate factory to cheer her up. When he walked in, he noticed that she was sleeping. He could see it in her face that the phone call didn't go well. Slowly, so that he wouldn't wake her, he laid to the bed and took his love to his arms.

Few hours later Rory started to wake up. She felt Jess' arms around her - _This is something I want_-. When she opened her eyes she watched directly to his eyes.

"How did she take it?"

"not well"

"I knew it."

"But I don't care what she says. You are here know, and I feel safe."

" Yeah I am. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Good" she said with a smile "Now, what movie did you rent?"

"Willy wonka and the chocolate factory"

"Yeah. Good choice. Thank Jess" she said and lightly kissed him.

"Anytime, Anytime"

Rory got up and put the video in. She nestled to Jess' lap and they watched the movie in complete silence. As soon as it was over, she got up and went to brush her teeth. At the same time Jess made the bed. They changed the places and when he came out of the bathroom he turned out the lights. Rory laid her head to his chest and he put his arms around her.

"Good night. I love you." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Jess."

And soon they both fell asleep...

**A/N...** Lot's of fallinf asleep in this chapter :) I wrote this 7/27 in a bus, road to Tarus.. The language is simple 'cause the fact that I didn't have a dictionary with me! Thank for reading and now click the **[GO]** button and review. Tell me how it's gone! Do you want me to continue ?!?! I'll update next chapter, soon.. I suppose. n-g


	5. I Drove All Night chapter 5

**_I drove all night_**

_A/N:_ Oh yeah, I haven't seen series 4, so there ARE mistakes.. with the dorm stuff etc. I don't know when I'm going to use more lyrics from I drove all night... I don't think it's so important. This whole fic has changed from the I started to write the first chapter of this fic. _Thoughts are in italics!_

_Paring:_ Jess and Rory (duh! No way anyone else!)

_Rating:_ R

_Disclaimer:_ Gilmore Girls belongs to A S-P, all the praise and glory to her!

Thanks for the reviews!

_-chapter 5-_

Jess parked her car next to Lorelai's car. They noticed Luke's truck there as well. _This was going to be a interesting night._

"Jess, before we go in, I want you to know that even if they don't approve this, my place is open for you."

"I know that, but thanks anyway. Shall we get through this." He said noticing Lorelai looking from a window. "We've been noticed."

They got out of the car and walked to the door. Rory took a deep breath and they walked in and to the living room. Lorelai was now sitting next to Luke in the sofa. They both looked up when Rory and Jess walked towards them. Rory and Jess sat down to chairs. It was silent. Rory and Jess were holding each others hands. Lorelai looked the couple where as Luke was looking at the wall.

"Mom, say what you have to say. I can't stand this silence anymore." Rory said after a few minutes silence and staring.

"I can't say I'm happy with this situation. But I can't control you, you're a mature person. And I want to believe in your decisions. Though, I would like to have a word with Jess." Lorelai said staring at Jess.

"Mom, I.." Rory started to say, but Jess interrupted her.

"Shall we talk outside.." he said and stand up. Lorelai stand up as well and they walked outside, leaving Rory and Luke to the living room.

"Has he hurt you" Luke asked.

"No. And I think he's not going to."

"Good." And it was silent again.

**_-outside-_**

"So, you're back."

"Yes I am."

" I think you probably understand why I have my doubts about this."

"Yes, I do. But I'm not going to hurt her again. I've done it enough many times already."

"no kidding."

"I know you're not going to approve this for a while. But do it for Rory."

"If you hurt my girl one more time, I'm doing everything to keep you away from her. Do you understand ?"

"Yeah I do."

Because they found mutual understanding they retired back to Gilmore's house.

_A/N:_ Sorry, this was short, I know it. But I'm going to update soon, probably. Exam week starts on Thursday.. so I don't know. I think at the next chapter Rory and Jess are already in her dorm room.. I'm not going to write what happens in SH.. though I may write some references to the weekend... Review, please :) ! n-g


	6. I Drove All Night Chapter 6 Complete

A/N: I'm sorry. I wanted to finish the story before I start to write a Rogan-story. I have no idea what I was writing earlier, so I'm sorry if you got disappointed because I didn't really know how to continue this story. That's the reason also why the rating has gone down to K. I just don't see Rory and Jess together at all. And I'm sure there's grammatic and spelling mistakes!

_Paring:_ Jess and Rory

_Rating:_ K

_Disclaimer:_ Gilmore Girls belongs to A S-P, all the praise and glory to her!

Thanks for the reviews!

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Bye!" They both said to Lorelai and Luke. The weekend had gone better after Jess had had a talk with Lorelai and later on with Luke as well. He hoped they both understood that she was the one for her. They walked to the car and got in. Jess was now driving but Rory took his other hand to hold. They were driving towards Yale.

" I like this" Rory said, holding his hand

" Me too" Jess said and turned to give her a small peck on the cheek.

"JESS, watch out" Rory screamed.

CRASH

--

"Come on, stay awake, I know you can hear me. Don't give up" Paramedic said to Jess.

"How's Rory" Jess groggily answered.

"I'm sorry she past away, but you have to keep fighting. You have to stay focused."

"Why, there's no point to stay alive." Jess whispered and took the last breath.

"No, keep focused" the paramedic said. But it was too late. They were both gone.

The paramedic noticed a cell phone coming out of Rory's bag. She flipped it open and found a number ICE Mother and pushed "Call".

"Rory, are you home yet, the news had a report of a massive car crash" Lorelai said answering the phone

"Ma'am, I'm Lisa, a paramedic. I assume you are Rory's mother? the paramedic asked.

"Yes, what, what's going on?" Lorelai asked, thinking the worst.

"I'm sorry to tell you..." the paramedic began

"No, no, your not saying that, they are just injured, right" Lorelai said, Luke had come more closer to hear.

"I'm sorry, she past away" The paramedic told Lorelai

"What, no..!" Lorelai screamed.

"How about Jess, what about him?" Lisa heard a male voice coming a bit further.

"I'm sorry to tell, he has past away as well." Lisa heard cries and Luke's tries to call Lorelai down. "We are taking them into Hartford memorial hospital, if you want to come there."

"Sure, thank you" Luke replied and closed the phone he saw Lorelai wasn't able to do. He saw tears pouring down her eyes and pulled her to hug.

Lisa flipped the phone close and looked over to the car. There they were, a young couple still holding hands when the fire fighters started to cut the roof off. Love was hard, love had strike backs. For this couple, love was the thing that was there for the last moment of their lives.

A/N: I know, crappy ending. Sorry. The easiest way to get rid of the story. Sorry again.


End file.
